Leon Earlouise
"There's just two things in this world. 'Win and Gain' or 'Lose and Die' " —Leon Leon Earlouise ( リオーン エーロイス) is one of the pandora who lived in the Forest of Four Seasons of the Garden. A spoiled girl that sometimes speak harshly with the other. But deep inside her, she's a lovely gentle woman that want to be loved. History Leon was borned by a rich family in England. Her parents named her "Leon" bacause they hope, she can be as strong as a lions. Time passed. Leon being mocked by her friend because her masculine name. She acted very harsh to her friends, pretend to hate them. Leon draw herself from the socials. Some of her friend also bullied her.... One day, she invited by her friends to attend her birthday party in her mansion. Such a luxurious party. Leon wear her dress, a beautiful one that can make the boys stopped and stares. But, somegirls say to her'' "oh? isn't that a BOYS with DRESS? so pretty even it's not a sissy-pansy party"'' and bullied her more. Make her as the laughter of the other. Leon talk to herself. "cursed. cursed.... cursed. cursed......." ''and once she go back to her house, she destroy the mirror with her punch, making mess in her room,... ''"PEOPLE!! IS THAT MY FALSE!!!? WHY THEY JUST HATED ME SO MUCH JUST BECAUSE MY NAME!!!!" while,her tears falls down "I.... I just want to be loved... just....... but...." A day after that, Her father died. No one left but her, (her mother died 1 year after borned her brother and her brother died a year ago). She will got the legacy of her family, a rich one. continue the business of her father. but one day, her auntie come with the lawyer to claim the legacy but she failed and lose. And in the middle of night. Leon awoken by a noises. a man suddenly appears from the shadow, with a gun in his right hand. "I'm here in the orders of your Aunt." and,the Autie also appeared. "I want to take back what you've took from me" "It's not yours." The autie approached, pull up leons hair, smash her into the floor 3 times "THE LEGACY OF MY BROTHERS IS NOT FIT WITH A FOOLISH LITTLE JERK LIKE YOU WHO EVEN DON'T HAVE MY BROTHER'S BLOOD!!!!" eon's actually borned from the husband before her mother's husband. Shocked by the truth, she swallowed by her rage. The rage make her said a vows.... "Ridicilous... how ridicilous,god. playing with me huh.... I know now, I shouldn't be bornt here. Auntie. I don't need the legacies....the things is... I just want to be loved, I want the peoples know me. hah... I know,.... I want to die here, I hope, I could have a nice after-lived,.... help me..." "Indeed you should!!! hey, assasins! kill her!!!" order her. Leon hold a small knife and throw it to the auntie while said..... "No.... we will die togeth----" DOOOR!!! _______er 16:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Michioo "Such a pitty onee-san..." the voices echoed in her minds "what it is? I'm stil alive? where is it?? everything are black?" Leon wake and stand up. suddenly, someone pull on her skirts. A little girl, with a brilliant blue eyes, black shiny haired... "I know, there's a lot of peoples wants to love you... in the garden!" Leon surprised with her words "Don't you want to be loved? here here, come with me... to your dreams... the place, of happiness, love..." she drag leon to a white hole. "JUMP!" She was in silence. "Don't shouldn't be borned in the world?" "ehh?" "you shouldn't be in this world! you shouldn't!! you should be vanished! vanished! vanished!!" the girl screamed, the scream echoed around the small hole. "A rubbish shouldn't existed in this world!!!!" Leon covered her ears with her hands and scream "DON'T SAY!!" "you've said that yourself, rubbish!!! a rubbish like you said you're a rubbish!! huh, RUBBISH!! you're the one vowed to be not existed in this world!! it's your own hope!!! AND I GRANT IT! NO ONE CAN RUN FROM THEIR OWN VOW AFTER VOWED. HELD THE WORDS!!!!" Bruuug!! it's the end of the hole. ''"Welcome to the Sweet Nightmare" Pandora Life Leon live in the ''Forest of Four Seasons in the Summer Section. She likes the warmth and hates the coldness. She often walk around the Spring Section just for looking for the flowers land. She can be really unsocial able. As a pandora, she forgot all of her past. but little by little, she collected the pieces of her memories. She claimed to be the "Master's Levyt Private Maid" as the maid who will made him breakfast and tea. but failure. She can't even make a cook. She can cook, but the shape of her cook cannot be called as a food. but the taste is still nice. She's really rough in doing something, like quest or event. She can't control her clumsy self and begun to do failure. Relationship '1. Pandora Castle' : 1.1. Laurey .S :: Leon found him in the flower land after running from Vayne's seduction as a "revenge"of her angerness. She shouts and mock him "Jeerkk" and tried to bully him. At the end, failure. She get bullied. and She don't like Lau so much since Lau is Hazel's lover. '2. Hatter's Mansion' : 2.1. Hazel Heatherford :: Someone from Leon's past. In the past, she's been the one who want to befriend and protect her from the bully. Leon become so-overprotective with here because she's blind and live in the Hatter's Mansion, she worried if she get hurt or the pervy-master do something to her. Everynight, Leon often sneaks down to the mansion and try to drag Hazel from the mansion'' (by kidnapping her).'' '3. Forest of Four Seasons' : 3.1. Cadeau :: Leon's playing-partner. They often play together, seek for treasures or other stuff. Cad call her "tornado hair" and that's make her angry. : 3.2. Kama Inuka :: Leon loves to play with him just like how she playing with dogs. : 3.3. Levynt Venn :: The master of'' Forest of Four Seasons'' and also, Leon's master. She likes him so much and try to do the best for him, she asked him to be his "Private Maid" and accepted. But it seems kinda a babysitter. She also don't like if someone get closer to him, male or female. '4. Clock Tower Plaza' : 4.1. Viola Hermendes/Vayne Hermendes :: Viola is a nice lady that greet Leon. and Vayne is a man who seduce Leon often. Make her face turn red like an octopus for a reasons: "I like your reaction, it's so cute" all day longs,... : 4.2. Alex Lyscander :: Alex likes Leon's spiral hair and always pull them. Feels bothered, Leon bully him, choke his neck by pulling his ties... and Alex pull Leon's hair harder. But they had a deep relationship, Alex reminds Leon to her little brother. And Leon reminds Alex to her little sister... '5. Rebirth Town' : 5.1. Quart Ienzo '6. Pandora Dungeon' : 6.1. Itzal :: At the first, Leon had a crush on him. But after (accidently) saw him together with the Hatter... She thinks if Itzal would be better together with him. She will hated if any female get closer with him, but if it was male, she'll love it '7. Amusement Park' : 7.1. Minazuki Shigezane :: Leon's lover. A fool man who even can't read the situation but just say "yes" that simply, and Leon can't read the situations either and say "I-Is that so...?".And such a weird couple with those misunderstanding stuff. Shige may looks cold and "ah I don't care" from his emotionless face, but actually he care Leon a lots, love her and kind to her. Leon still can't confess her feelings and stay blushing around that keep her feelings inside.